Tangled
by kundefined
Summary: "Face it, you're wrapped up in me, and there is nothing you can do about it, you think you can shake me Little Witch"? the Vampire asked taking a step closer. "You are tangled and no matter how hard you fight it, there will always be strings". Bonnie Bennet was not THAT girl, she never imagined herself being at the center of anyones attention especially not Damon Salvatores.
1. Chapter 1

_This will mostly be a Bamon centric Fanfiction, hopefully everyones FAVE. While it will be centered around our favorites there will be unexpected friendships and relationships. Warning this story does have dark themes and might not be suitable for ALL readers, just as a caution._

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. Here is my disclaim The Vampire Diaries is not mine the characters belong to the wonderful LJ Smith and The CW.**

Chapter One x Black Rose

You couldn't have paid me to sit in front of Elena and listen to this bullshit anymore. It has always been this way, Elena cries you listen, Elena calls you answer, Elena shits you wipe her ass, ok it might be an overstatement but I'm sure if she asked, someone would be there asking if she prefered Charmin or Angel Soft. Right now she (Elena), was at a 'crossroads' as she calls it. The Salvatore brothers were getting along quite well and this was not good for the doe-eyed beauty because the more attention they show each other the less attention she receives; in other words she was being dropped like a hot potato and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I just don't understand what the problem is Bon, one minute they love me and the next they don't-", I must have looked uninterested, "Bon are you even listening to me"?

" _Absolutely_ , but I find it hard to follow what you're saying Lena, I am certain they still love you but they're in the middle of rekindling their relationship" pause "Maybe you should give it some time I dunno find a hobby or something". That look of constipation formed on my best friends face before I added "I actually have somewhere to be but call me later if you still wanna chat love you" I said before grabbing my jacket, placing a couple of bills on the table, and walking out of the Grille.

It was one thing to listen to Elena talk about how the brothers needed to stop fighting over her, but to listen to her complain about the need of their attention must have been the most dreadful. Don't get me wrong I love Elena like a sister, but even sisters get under your skin. You would think for someone who has everyone in the palm of her hand she would be satisfied...

"What an unpleasant surprise", the icy-eyed devil himself had his ass parked on my beautiful Prius son of a- "Little Witch we need to talk" Damon said calmly a little too calmly. "I'm sure this can wait Damon I have somewhere to be" I replied with so much disinterest I was insulted myself, "As much as I would love to participate in one of your little schemes I have better things to do". As soon as he grabbed my arm his hand was scorched "What do you _want_ "?

"Go out with me tonight" he replied.

A beat.

"Bye", How else could I respond to this absolute foolery? "Oh come on Little Bird what else do you really have to do tonight and please save it for someone who actually believes you have a life" he replied I knew the bastard would say something snarky sooner or later.

"Why in the hell do you want to go out with me tonight" Why isn't he asking Elena and where the hell is she when you need her? "Shouldn't you be asking Elena or I don't know ANYONE else to go out with you"?

The vampire stared at me as if he weren't even listening, "I'll be by around seven I don't have to tell you to wear anything nice right"? He looked at my outfit "Ok yeah wear something nice", Asshole. With that he walked away leaving me there unusually confused.

BDBDBDBDBDBDB

A tight beige, cami strap mini dress is what I decided to wear.

Why on Earth am I getting dressed? I can't say that I have an answer all I know is that I showered and began to do my hair and make up when I got home. I decided to wear my hair pin straight instead of wavy, and wore minimal natural glow makeup. The bastard had the nerve to tell me to look nice? I'll show you nice. I decided not to wear my heels too high, considering the short length of my tight dress.

"Well I'll be damned, you look _delectable_ Little Bird". Totally regretting inviting him into my house prior to this visit. "Would it kill you to at least knock before walking in to someones home"? Turning around I was a little taken back, Damon stood clad in all black of course, all black long sleeved v-neck Armani shirt with black jeans not unusual for the vampire.

The black rose in his right appendage is what caught me off guard. "What are we going to a funeral"? I asked pointing to the flower, "Oh Little Bird this is for you" he replied speeding right up to the spot I couldn't seem to move from in the middle of my room. "Black Roses symbolize black beauty, devotion, and rebirth, not always dark BonBon", he handed me the rose and I found myself blushing unfortunately. _What is he up to?_

"Let's go" he demanded walking out the door, I put down the flower and turn off my light and met him at the Blue Camero that favored his eyes oh so well. He was already waiting with my door opened when I reached the car making this whole ordeal so much more weirder.

As we sped off into the night I knew something quite 'different' was coming my way...

Alright Guys tell me what you think this probably not going along with the season settings at ALL but some events and themes will be brought up throughout the story. This is my first FF EVER so please be honest but not harsh. So everyone just please read and REVIEW

-Kee :-*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do NOT own any of these characters they belong to L.J Smith as well as the CW. **NO Copyright intended**

Chapter Two x Punishment

 _How did he know?_ This answer is simple according to Damon, he 'pays attention', when has Damon ever paid attention to me? I couldn't tell you, all I know is that we pulled up to a small club that was about an hour outside of Mystic Falls. When we walked in, the place was dimly lit with people scattered around at different tables, or holding up various spots on the wall. There was a dance floor near the bar to the far left but all in all it was a very intimate setting. I looked back at him in complete awe which is something I never do unless he has something utterly ridiculous, he brought me to the club I had been gushing about to Caroline about a couple of weeks ago. The club had Poetry Night every Friday. It was something that Elena and Caroline had clearly not been interested in, so I had no one to accompany me.

He pulled out my chair like a real gentleman, waited until I was seated before taking a seat in his own. The first poet had been a young man, very attractive with a deep caramel skin. The soft acoustics began and he so did he, politicking about a love that was forbidden, ill fated, and angst filled from the beginning up until the end.

The thing about poetry is that it can be perceived in more ways than one, some messages are more cryptic than others. Bottom line is that this young man was speaking to me in levels, and I fucking love it. I looked at Damon who was already watching me intently.

"What"? I whispered in question. The vampire shook his head "Nothing I'm just observing Bennet" he responded as if it were the simplest thing in the world (it was).

"Well stop, you're creeping me out" he didn't respond. The young man who called himself Luca had concluded his poem that I hadn't had the pleasure of hearing fully thanks to somebody. Snaps erupted around the club and for the next hour and a half, Damon and I listen to the different acts, all in which I loved. I could feel his steely eyes watching me the entire time, I can't say that I was uncomfortable, uncomfortable wouldn't describe it. There wasn't any fear, annoyance, or anything within that nature, I just knew he was watching me and that was it. I felt his _awareness_ and if I were to fear anything it would be that fact, I could _feel_ his awareness, and I can honestly say it's something I have never desired from him. I'm sure anyone male or female would be extremely self conscious under the lapis lazuli eyes of Damon Salvatore, but for some reason I don't and I never have not even when I feared the handsome vampire.

More snaps filled my ear drums pulling me clean out of my thoughts. "Alright ladies? fellas? How'd you like the acts tonight"? Everyone including myself clapped and whistled in delight at the dread-headed gentleman on the mic. "You guys know every Friday n we have our Poetry night so feel free to express yourself here at Roots I hope you all enjoyed, now we can all enjoy our in house band, dancing and some good food alright"? The crowd applauded in response and everyone was left to their own devices as the music started up.

"So what do you think Glinda" the demon asked. _Always addressed by everything but my actual name._ "I loved it, especially the first one the way he talked about a forbidden love like- it was tragic" I responded honestly.

"Really?" he asked, "I thought he was speaking on how passionate a forbidden love affair could be, how much it could move you to be with someone and have them all to yourself, having all of that person without anyone knowing, not sharing, but wholeheartedly taking pride in the person". This is where the perception comes in, see what I mean? The fact that we perceived it differently is not what surprised me is how he perceived it. Elena always made Damon out to be this deep, and passionate man when all I could see was an Asshole out to get his brothers girlfriend.

I chose to ignore his comment "Why am I here Damon"? He stared at me once again, I think this whole cryptic charade Damon has going on is annoying as hell, I hate to say that I'm missing the asshole but I'm missing the Asshole. He got up and reached his hand out in front of me, "Let's dance" he said. I wanted to decline but something was urging my hand into his, which was surprisingly warm. He led me to the dance floor that was occupied by a different variety of people and couples, old and young. Damon pulled me close to him without actually having our bodies touch, with one hand and mine while the other occupied my waist. My left hand stayed on his shoulder as we silently listened to the soft music. Probably both in our own little worlds, I can't get over the fact that I am here without actually knowing why. _Why wouldn't he bring Elena? Why did he smell so damn good? And why am I smelling him?_

 _My name Black Dante_

 _I cannot resist when you pass my way_

 _Your name Beauty In The Dark_

 _I'm staring through the fog trying to find where you are_

This had to be one of my favorite songs, Damon must have sensed something because I felt our bodies touch, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't affected. At first I was a little apprehensive considering the fact that this was Damon Salvatore and I am Bonnie Bennett, that's more of an explanation than I could ever give you. I found my arms circling around the vampire's neck as his came tighter around my waist.

 _You got to take my hand_

 _You got to at least give me this one chance_

 _I've been waiting all night_

 _Don't be cruel girl it's only right_

 _I've been watching and waiting_

 _All night long_

 _The deeper the song got the less tense I became, I can literally feel myself melting in his arms._

 _The vampire smelled damn good._

 _He felt good._

 _And I am almost certain he tasted good._

 _And now they're playing this song_

 _And ya know_

 _And ya know_

 _(I've been wanting to know)_

 _You got to take my hand_

 _(Girl, speak yo' mind)_

 _And give me this one chance_

 _(Been thinking all of this time)_

 _I can see it in your eye_

 _(What I wouldn't do)_

 _And baby I don't mind_

 _(Oooh I)_

This wasn't real though and I knew once this song was over the moment would be too. I moved my face from the crook of the vampire's neck to look up in his eyes. It was no secret as to how beautiful the vampire is, it wasn't an opinion, it was simply a fact. Damon was literally one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen, the problem comes into play when he opens up his mouth unfortunately.

Tuning out the rest of the song, I just watched him in confusion and question. How can something this beautiful be so damaged, Grams did always say there could never be perfect package, what you think you see could turn around and be the complete opposite. "Don't always eat with your eye's" she would say. I wonder in which way am I viewing _him._

 _I swear I do, I swear I do, I swear I do_

 _My name Black Dante_

 _(I've been thinking, you've been thinking, thinking of me)_

 _You are the Beauty In The Dark_

 _(I wanna groove)_

 _You gotta take my hand_

 _And baby baby please give me this one chance_

The song was concluding and Damon took his time letting go of my waist, I believe I did the same. Removing my body from his felt like having cold water splashed on my face, like being pulled out of a deep spell.

* * *

We rode home in complete silence almost like the ride to the club just not as tense. Damon's had were so tight on the steering wheel I could hear the leather twisting in protest. What the hell was wrong with him? He had barely said anything ALL night, what was the point of this?

The Camero stopped in front of my house that was far from a home and Damon paused for a second I could practically feel him thinking, his thoughts bounced around the car like hot atoms and I found myself trapped, unable to move, something was telling me to wait.

He didn't seem like he was going to say anything anytime soon so I spoke up "I don't know why you decided to take me out tonight, but I want you to know that I really appreciate it Damon".

A beat.

I reached for the door after about 30 seconds because he didn't open his mouth to say a thing and it was extremely late.

"You've been punishing yourself Bonnie" he said so calmly it gave me goosebumps. Before I could process anything or respond he continued "You've been punishing yourself and no one has even noticed". "Why hasn't anyone noticed"? It sounded like he was questioning himself rather than me.

"Why have you stop practicing magic"? "And don't even bring up the fact that you scorched my hand earlier because we both know that was a parlor trick". _I was at a lost for words, who did he think he was questioning **me**? Sounding like he was disappointed at **me**?_

"I had to see it up close and personal, you have shut down, you don't even smell the same, tell me why" he demanded.

A beat.

"Where do you get off be angry with me"? "Pointing fingers at me"? "You don't know anything, don't you ever question me about my personal life ever again, don't pretend to act like you care about something you are not remotely _intelligent_ enough to understand". and with that I got out slamming his car door.

 **So tell me what you think beautiful people I don't know if anyone expected that but we'll see where all of this goes :) Until next time, please please PLEASE REVIEW - Kee :-*.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters, they belong to the CW writers and the wonderful L.J Smith.**

Chapter Three x Accusations and Conformations

"Care is this really necessary"? I asked in complete annoyance, I honestly didn't see the whole point in having a girls night, apparently Caroline feels some tension between the three of us, and by us I mean Caroline, Elena, and myself. So here I am packing a bag full of clothes in a uniformed manor with my phone glued to my ear, listening to my bestie rant about 'girl time' and 'friendship'.

"Bonnie are you even listening-"? Care said, so rudely interrupting my thoughts.

" _Absolutely_ " I responded with a pinch of bitch in my voice, here lately, 'absolutely' seemed to be my favorite word, "Can you just tell me what time I need to be at your house"?

"Oh yeah about that, Bon, we've decided to stay at the Boarding House tonight you know since there's more room"?

 **A beat.**

"Oh great well you guys have fun be sure to send pictures" I said cheerfully. I am just going to _assume_ she wasn't expecting me to willingly go to the Boarding House considering the fact that I am only there when there is an emergency (which there often is), but not to have sleepovers, girl time, or whatever you'd like to call it.

"Come on Bonnie it's for one night I just want us to have a drama free day", I am going to severely regret this "Please"? Care spoke into the phone.

"I'll be there in about an hour" I deadpanned pressing the End button while Caroline screeched in excitement.

Ok so I could have said Goodbye before I hung up but I probably would have threw a temper tantrum about the current predicament so it was for the best (at least that's what I'll tell myself). I took my sweet time moving around my room packing all of my necessities, it's not like I was in any rush at all to make it to the Boarding House.

I made my way downstairs to check up on everything, which was already neat and tidy of course, no one ever touched anything when they came over, everything in my house seemed so 'antique', almost like I lived in a show home, you know like the ones relaters showed buyers as a sample?

Walking around in my house is equivalent to walking through school on Thanksgiving, empty, except the emptiness wasn't just reserved for holidays. This was an all-time thing, and considering the fact that I have an absentee mother and father and a dead Grams, I'd say this house held a population of one 99.1% of the time. I had giving up on feeling sorry for myself a long time ago, it's not like I'd had the luxury of having both of my parents actively present in my live, but Elena had and unfortunately she'd lost them to the Wickory Bridge, so feeling sorry for myself wasn't necessarily an option.

Not bothering to lock the door, I went outside to my 'baby' and started to the Boarding House.

"Care", I questioned coming into the Boarding House without knocking of course. "Elena, Caroline"?

"Bon Bon how nice of you to _barge_ in", _Great. I hadn't heard that voice in two weeks, since I'd basically told him to kick rocks._

"Damon, do you have any idea where the girls are"? I asked completely ignoring the demon, which is nothing out the ordinary. "I don't know exactly where they went I kind of zoned out when Barbie said Nail Polish".

"Ok well I just come back when they do" I _tried_ to walk away but apparently that wasn't in the Vampire's plans for me, considering the fact that his hand had been laid on my arm.

 _Scorch._

" _Bonnie_ could you stop scorching me, it's beginning to rub me the wrong way, if you want to make me hot all you have to do is remove your clothing", my temperature may have risen .

"Maybe if you'd stop touching **me** we wouldn't be having this problem".

"Bon we both know that's not what you want just give it a break would you" he shot back. I honestly believe he gets some kick out of this constant banter between us.

"The name Asshole does no justification", it really doesn't if we're being honest. "Why are you even speaking to me"? I asked in _pure_ displeasure.

"Oh Little Witch why should I answer your questions, when you refuse to answer mine"?

There was a shift in the air, the atmosphere wasn't as light anymore, and there was a thick amount of tension all of a sudden. I believe the whole time I had been in his home I hadn't look into his eyes now I happened to be drowning, and not in pools, but icy oceans. If there was one thing I'd learned about the older Salvatore, is that he could look at you like you were the _only_ one in the room if he wanted to. The Vampire had certain looks reserved for certain people; I couldn't tell what category I was being placed in as of now.

I found my voice "I tend not to justify ignorant accusations Damon".

"You know, that would actually be a legitimate answer if, one I were ignorant , and two it was an accusation, I don't have to accuse you of anything that you and I both know you are doing" he said- no yelled.

"What would like me to say Damon, no what would you like me to do"? "Do you want me to run crying in to your arms, tell you about all my problems so you can _kill_ them all, you can't fix something that isn't broken Damon" I was entirely to calm for my own liking.

"I never said you were broken Little _Witch_ I said you were punishing yourself" the word made me flinch as it came out.

"Just because I am not waving my wand for you _leeches_ anymore doesn't mean I'm punishing myself".

"Explain why every time I touch you I am scorched" he questioned.

"Maybe I don't want your pale ass hands on me Damon it's not that hard to explain". _Seriously where were Caroline and Elena?_

"You are the ignorant one Bennet" he smirked, almost like he knew something I didn't know, I've never wanted to kill somebody so much in my entire life. "Your body is suppressing it's natural power causing it's temperature to rise constantly, if you weren't a witch you'd be dead by now, s' not like you don't know the whole rodeo though right"?

 _I don't believe this shit, what the hell did he know anyway?_

"The entire time we danced the other night my _porcelain_ skin was on fire. **A beat.** "Last week Elena tried to hug you but you shied away as if you were joking but I know Little Witch I've observed you, and if it hurts me, then I know damn well it hurts you, so I'll ask you again why you are punishing yourself". "Suppressing who you are isn't going to take the pain away Bonnie whatever it is can't be worth draining yourself, it's who you are, and you are a Bennet".

And then we were staring at each other, water and earth, celeste and olive, and I couldn't have felt more vulnerable.

"Oh Bonnie you're here" and there's that cold water being splashed on my face pulling me away from Damon. "Hey guys" I said walking over to them being careful not to touch their bodies _knowing_ what it would do to them.

When I looked back for the Vampire he was absent, making it so he was never there, somehow I knew this would be a reoccurring situation.

 **Ok so this chapter was a bit short but I wanted to make filler almost so you guys can get a little more insight on what's going on with Bonnie and how she is actually harming herself. Next we have the sleepover and girl time and we'll see how that plays out.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK – Love Kee :-***


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters, they belong to the CW writers and the wonderful L.J Smith.**

 **Chapter Four x Someone Needs Saving**

"Bon, you so need a new man" Elena said all hazed out. We were in the middle of what you could call a girls night and we 'they' were shit faced.

"No Elena unlike you I don't need someone to keep me, k"? I had a lot more to say but I don't think its girl's night material.

"Maybe if you were _kept_ you wouldn't have a major stick up your ass." Before I could stop myself I was on her like white on rice. Slapping sense back into her life like _my_ life depended on it. At least that is what I imagined myself doing, instead I settled for a look that I thought was only reserved for my enemies. Only settling for that because one thing I've learned while being the best friend of Elena Gilbert is even when she is wrong she is right, telling her that she was crossing lines she didn't even want to begin to know about would only make her bring out the poor me act and I am not up for stoking that ego tonight.

"You're right" I responded. "Bon I think what Elena is try- wait what?" that was Caroline. Predicable Bonnie Bennett strikes again?

"Yes, I agree maybe I need to loosen up a bit. I mean we don't have any real threats right now, I guess I could let my hair down. Thanks for the wakeup call Lena." This was the sweetest I've spoken all night.

"Uh- well yeah. No problem Bon, I'm just worried about you everyone is moving on and you're just there ya know?" my best friend added. "Yeah, I know Lena. Now who wants more tequila?" I asked removing myself from the couch hastily. For as big as the Salvatore living was, it felt pretty clammy right now.

"ME!" piped Caroline. "But not before we have a group hug."

 _Shit._

"New Bonnie doesn't do hugs." I said putting up a finger to block them from coming any closer trying to add a smile although I'm sure my face resembled someone who smells something rancid.

"Well well bring it in ladies." I've never been so happy to hear that God forsaken voice in my life.

"As if Damon." Caroline deadpanned and just like that group hug is all forgotten. "Yeah, I'm going to get the rest of the tequila from the kitchen." I said bowing out not before hearing Elena ask if she could speak to Damon alone.

Surprisingly the kitchen felt no better than the living room and at that point I wanted nothing more than to carry my ass home.

I knew that was out of the question so I grabbed the bottle of tequila and walked back out into the living room where both girls were unexpectedly. I had thought Damon would catch the bone Elena threw and go talk to her. I'm not worried or anything it's just a little weird, I wouldn't dare bring it up though.

Or at least I thought I wouldn't, "I thought you were going to have a talk with Damon."

I must have broken her train of thought because she jumped at the sound of my voice "Um yeah, apparently he and Stefan have plans tonight, which is weird because they've never been this close."

For some reason I found that hard believe, but said nothing on the matter.

"Shouldn't you be happy the brothers are back at one again?" Care questioned. "I am Care. You know what you guys wouldn't get it, where's the tequila?" _Got to give the girl props for deflection._

I walked over and handed her the bottle and we pretty much downed it in thirty minutes. I hadn't even felt the time move as we got deeper into the night, laughing, eating, and drinking; by the time we'd started to wind down it was three in the morning. Some of us (the only actual human in the room) were drunker than others, I believe Care was just acting but then again that would have to be some pretty good acting. With that being said getting them up to the guest bedroom that Elena inhibits from time to time was sort of a hassle. _Especially when I couldn't touch them._

"Bonnie did you not drink anything? I mean you seem sooo sober" Elena slurred.

"No I'm just not a light weight babe".

"Hey, I am not a light weight" my best friend exclaimed… as she tumbled UP the stairs.

"Yeah ok, come on let's get you guys in bed" I said ushering them into the room and on to the bed.

When I got them down Care finally decided to drop the charade "Hey Bon aren't you going coming to bed?" she asked popping her head up.

"Yeah I'll be back, gonna go wash some of the alcohol off" I responded half way telling the truth. I actually was going to shower but mainly because I was on fire, had I said that she might have thought I had crabs or something. Thankfully she didn't press only nodded and turned around into slumber.

One great thing about coming to the Boarding House was the amazing showers; those things could literally be considered heaven on earth. Stepping into the shower I sighed in relieve as the cold springs ran down my back. I hadn't felt hot water in weeks due to my "situation", so most of the time I'm taking cold showers and on my better day's lukewarm ones. I quickly washed myself down paying close attention to my abdomen because that's where I felt the most heat. Turning off the water I stepped out of the shower and dried off my body. I'd packed night clothes like I had been going to an actual girls house, a big t-shirt had been all a brought over but Stefan wasn't home and neither was the demon so I should be in the clear. Knowing I couldn't sleep with the girls I grabbed a throw for the linen closet and hiked my way downstairs, running into something lean. Please be green eyes, please be green eyes.

With my luck I knew who I'd ran into before I had the chance to look up, "Well if it isn't our little hot tamale."

"Excuse me Damon' I said trying to shove my way through hoping my heat would be enough to shoo him away.

"Back up you dragon" he laughed out while dodging my attempts to get him out of the way. "Are you going to sleep down here. You do know when my little brother comes in he's going to ask questions and when you don't answer he's going to bother Elena and Caroline and then your little secret will be exposed."

"There aren't any other rooms made up right now so I think I'll take my chances now move." I sassed trying to ignore his valid point.

"Suit yourself" he bit back making his way to the stairs "Stefan should be coming in right behind me.

Though Damon did propose caution in my cognizance I settled myself on the couch anyway I am almost certain I could come up with something to convince Stefan that nothing was wrong, though I have never been that good at convincing him otherwise.

It wasn't until I heard his car pulling into the foyer that I zoomed upstairs to the doorway of hell.

"Alright, but I get the bed" I grumbled.

"No problem fireball. I just love the smell of Bennett defeat" he said smirking in triumph walking over to guide me fully into his room. I walked in trying not to appear impressed; it's honestly the most beautiful part in the boarding house. All deep brown wooden furniture and floors, black silk sheets on a bed that was fit for a King (not a leech), not to mention everything was in order from the way the bed was made to the dusted dresser tops.

Moving my eyes once more over to the bed I inwardly cringed, "When's the last-." The vampire snapped his head toward me with his finger on his mouth "Time you changed your sheets?" I whispered finishing my sentence. He appeared to be listening intently to something my question must have registered to him a beat after because he then flip me the bird and asked if I wanted to take the floor instead.

Sighing I flopped onto his bed which happened to be one of the best things my backside has ever touched I instantly snuggled in to the black silky covers inhaling the familiar scent; I've always tried to disregard.

When I looked up I was met with azure eyes that seemed to be studying me, "What are you looking at?" I snapped.

A beat.

"Well considering the fact that you flopped on my bed in only a t-shirt that has now rolled up to your stomach I think you can guess what I'm looking at sizzle master."

If my cheeks could have gotten any hotter than they already were. "Really sizzle master?" I whispered/semi yelled at him simultaneously pulling down my shirt.

 _I would have noticed if I could feel a draft._

He only smirked in response while walking over to the side of the bed that I was laying on. "Can you hand me that pillow you're lying on?" he asked. "You couldn't have gotten a pillow from the other side of the bed?" I sassed back.

"Hey little witch if I have to sleep on the floor in my own room the _least_ you could do is give me the pillow I want." It was because he made his 100th valid point of the night that I threw the pillow towards the carpet by the fire place with a sweet smile.

He only snorted before adding "Try not to burn threw my silk, k?"

I found myself dealing with my biggest challenge of the night.

 _Trying not to smile at Damon Salvatore._

"Hey Bon wake up" someone whispered blatantly interrupting my dreamless sleep. "Little Bird, you have to get up."

"Whaatt" I moaned attempting to turn over. "Listen I'm not going to keep risking my flawless skin just to shake you awake. Not to mention your dragon breath is killing me right now, you are seriously taking this fire breathing thing to another level." The smirk I heard in his voice is what woke me up.

Opening my eyes "Morning sunshine" he piped "Might wanna get moving I think I heard Vampire Barbie moving around a few moments ago." That got me moving for sure.

"Oh God Damon what should I do?" I asked in nervousness. "Hey hey just go in the bathroom and brush your teeth, cause boy. And act like you've been in the room all night; no one will know the difference. I mean Barbie sleeps like the dead literally."

I looked up at him for a beat, feeling the smile creeping up on my face. "Thank you Damon" I said with I genuineness I haven't felt since the time he took me to that poetry club.

'Don't mention it" he replied as I hurried out of the bed.

I actually felt pretty chipper making my way into the bathroom to tame my dragon breath "Hey Bon, you're up early" Care said walking into the bathroom. "Morning and yes I am. I have errands to run today. Does this conclude our girl time?" I asked after washing my face.

"Well I guess I could let you go" Care responded through a smile. "Thanks Care. I'm going to slip on some jeans and be on my way. I'll go home and dress for my date." I said trying to contain a smile.

"Bonnie Bennett you have a date?" my blonde best friend screamed. "Care geez lower your voice. Not yet, but I'm going to take Lena's advice and let loose so, I'm going to ask him out later though." I said and prepared myself for the squeals.

"That's great Bon, but hey you don't have to do it just because Elena said something. She was way out of line last night." I held up my hand "No it was fine it may not have been the best delivery but I needed to hear it. But anyways I'm going to get going later Care" I said walking out before she could try and hug me.

* * *

Getting the hot poet Luca to go out with me hadn't been as hard as I thought it would be. I found him setting up around the club 'Roots', he said he'd seen my when I came in with Damon and thought the 'pretty boy' was the luckiest fella in the club. I piped up when he told me he was glad I'd come back to see him and I made no move to hide that his number and time is what I was there for.

It's like I was possessed with Caroline's spirit or something. I'd left untouched, with a number, and tiny butterflies. _Unfortunately no sparks…_

Making my way to the front door of my house for the second time that night I had this strange sense of déjà vu. Though this time I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, something was waiting for me. Looking in my purse for my keys, I turned to look around to see if anyone were watching me and although I saw no one I learned living in Mystic Falls anything can jump out at you.

As soon as I found my keys the wind was knocked from beneath me. Literally. I landed flat on my ass and all I could feel was hot air all around me like someone or something was grazing my skin. I wanted to scream but my throat felt thick and hot, whatever this thing was, it wanted something.

Suddenly I was whipped up by a pair of strong arms, cold ones.

"Damn" the voice said letting me go to fall back against my front door "You're burning up."

"Stefan?" I question, vision blurred with tears from the heat. He said nothing as he carefully picked me up and sped off.

And that's how I ended BACK at the Boarding House surrounded by several pairs of questioning eyes.

"Guys I'm telling you it's not who attacked me it's what attacked me" I said for the fifteenth time.

"Ok but Bon Stefan said when he saw you, you were sitting on the ground looking like you'd seen a ghost not like you were being or had been attacked" Elena said stepping next to Damon who happened to be very silent at the moment.

"I'm sorry were you there Elena?' I questioned in annoyance. I felt his smirk from across the room and I then sensed a smirk creeping on my own face.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't defend yourself if you were being attacked why didn't you do your witchy thing and fling him Bon?" Care asked.

"I think we can worry about that a little later Caroline. Bonnie have you seen anyone about well you know?" Stefan said taking a step closer.

Before I had the chance to answer Elena found her voice again "Stefan what is it? Tell us Bon." she cried. Everything was dead silent then, I felt all eyes on me but I couldn't bear to look up. Caroline began to call my name but my lips wouldn't move and as much as I wanted to dart out the room my legs felt numb.

"Stefan why were you at Bonnie's house anyway?" Elena questioned. I could feel her confusion and honestly had I not been attacked by heat I probably would have been asking the same thing.

"Well I was there to ask her about, well you know?" Stefan must have assumed we knew everything tonight. "Say it" Elena urged.

"Bonnie slept in Damon's bed last night and I wanted to know why. Had I asked Damon about it, I would have gotten an unneeded headache so I showed up and found her."

"Is that true Bonnie? How could you do that to me?" Elena cried. Looking down at my hands I couldn't help but inwardly cringe at that fact that I was in desperate need of a manicure. "Elena cut it out. You don't even know what happened" that was Care, I could hear it in her voice she was fed up.

Someone was coming closer I could feel them. I could feel _him. I could feel when he crouched down in front of me. I could even feel when he tilted my chin up to come face to face with him._

That earned a silent room once more. "What's the occasion firefly" he asked gesturing to my outfit. Dressed in a tight fitting halter black romper paired in black sandals, paired with my deepest shade of red lipstick to top off the entire outfit and add a pop to my pin straight parted ponytail and dark make up.

I was almost unrecognizable. _Good._

"I had a date Damon. Well actually I went to ask that poet Luca on a date" I responded calmly.

"Oh yeah? And he said yes?" he shot back.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I said with a smirk he returned the favor. I hadn't realized his hands had been resting on my thighs until now either, someone has a thing for pain?

"Well you're going to have to reschedule because you and I are going to take a little trip".

"When do we leave?"

 **And scene. I know it's been forever but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Let me know what you guys think. Where should Bonnie and Damon go? I love to hear new ideas and again REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

 **p.s. sorry for any errors**

 **Till next time – Kee :-***


	5. Update?

Ok so this is not an update, it sucks I know. BUT I wanted to know before I update anything else on this story if I should continue this one or not. Not only that but I am curious about what you guys think… I love to hear new ideas, like I've stated before this is my very first FF so if you have any ideas or pointers feel free to share either in Review or Direct message form.

Thanks so much Kee :-*


End file.
